A Series of Peculiarly Fortunate Events
by treehugger101101
Summary: Hotch hires 2 new agents for the BAU. When the 2 girls arrive, Morgan and Reid fall for them. What will Hotch say? And will these girls have the same feelings?  S.Reid/OC and D.Morgan/OC   OOC Derek and OOC Spencer   ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. PrologueTeaser

REID'S POV

I woke up feeling exceptionally well-rested considering the case we had a few days ago regarding Adam and his alter ego, Amanda. This case brought back some painful memories of the Tobias Hankel case. I made my way over to the Headquarters for another day and was welcomed by Morgan saying, "Need some FBI sludge this morning Reid? Or did you bring your own cup of sugar today?"

"Yeah, I brought my own for a change, I appreciate you asking though," I answered with a slight smile. As I said that, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Hotch walked in with two beautiful girls, but only one caught my eye….. I think I was falling for this girl, and I was falling _hard._

Morgan stepped beside me and said, "You got the hots for shorty?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," I admitted.

MORGAN'S POV

I was listening to Reid when Hotch walked in with two smokin' hot young ladies, but the one that caught my eye was the taller one… I think I'm falling for this girl, and falling _hard_. Hotch is going to fricking kill me.

UNKNOWN POV

When I walked into the BAU for my first day with Uncle Aaron and Rach, expecting a lot of things, but what I didn't expect was to see a Chocolate God standing in the bullpen with two other people, and I think I nearly drooled…

"Hey, I'm Morgan but you probably already know that," He said in an absolute panty dropping tone.

"Yeah," I giggled, "I do, but thanks for introducing yourself anyways. Hey, why don't you try to tell me something I _don't_ know about you," I smirked.

"You're on Baby Girl," he said in a confident tone. I just smirked, chuckled and went with it.

ANOTHER UNKNOWN POV

I almost fell over my own two feet, but got caught by fairly strong arms and pulled into a lean chest. Looking up, I realized it was the very man I was pushed towards, and blushed profusely.

"Y-You okay?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Y-yeah, thanks," I gulped, "So Spence, I need to know more about you than just what my Uncle told me, and I'd rather not have to snoop and use my computer skills to get it," I said.

"We have another computer genius? _Finally!_" I heard someone yell from a few feet away.

"Yup, always have, and always will be a computer whiz, but I'm nowhere as good as you Garcia."

"Oh stop, I'm blushing," Garcia said while smiling.

**A/N LOL well this is just a teaser, but the actual chapter will be posted within the next couple days, so **

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**

**xxx treehugger xxx**


	2. It's A New Day

**A/N: alright! So this story is a gift for my best pal, who happens to love all things Derek Morgan, so yeah. Here we go!**

It had been a particularly slow day at the BAU headquarters in Quantico, Virginia. The hours were wearing down, everyone was busy finishing up their last bit of paperwork, and Reid and Morgan were cleaning up all the crumpled up paper balls from their game of free throw: office style. Reid would have won too, if it hadn't been for Hotch coming into the bullpen and telling them to finish up, and distracting him long enough for him to miss his aimed trajectory and just miss getting the ball in the basket. Hotchner really has bad timing.

So, in curiosity, everyone finished up, and in Reid and Morgan's case, finished cleaning up the floor. Their childish games would be postponed until a later date.

Everyone gathered into the conference room swiftly. They sat before a surprisingly happy looking Hotch, you could literally _see_ the agents doing double takes at his grin. They all anticipated the news that Hotch was going to share with them.

"Before any of you ask, no, there is no case, I just wanted to let you know that we're having two new team members join us tomorrow," Hotch said sounding very excited and proud.

Morgan noticed this and said teasingly, "Why so happy Hotch? Haven't seen you smile like this since…..wait never mind, I've never seen you smile this big _ever_." Morgan's trademark smirk was on his face, his dark eyes glittering in amusement.

"Ha ha, very funny," Hotch said sarcastically, "As you know, we've been a little underhanded lately, so I had and interview with several promising looking agents, and since my niece and Gideon's niece, who happens to be my niece's best friend, were applying, I let the Director of the FBI choose, since I wanted to make an un-biased decision, and he chose my niece and Gideon's niece!"

"Wait, nieces? Gideon had siblings? Damn," said Morgan.

"Yes. Indeed," Reid said sounding slightly awed.

"Sir," Emily interjected, "if you don't mind, what are these girls' names, and how old are they?"

"Katrina is my niece, Rachel is Gideon's, and they are both about 24 years old, and have been in and out of college for about 7 or 8 years."

"Wow, two new Reids? We're going to have our hands full," Morgan said looking at the 25-year old genius who looked lost in thought. "Pretty Boy, you with us?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I was just…..thinking," Reid said sounding dazed.

"Alright, that was it, so you guys can go home now, just wanted you to know about them," Hotch said, dismissing all of them to their lives outside the office.

THE NEXT DAY…

REID'S POV

I woke up feeling exceptionally well-rested considering the case we had a few days ago regarding Adam and his alter ego, Amanda. This case brought back some painful memories of the Tobias Hankel case, and I had been having nightmares of my time in the cemetery for the last couple of days but last night…..nothing. I wonder why? Oh well.

I showered quickly, and got dressed. I made my coffee, with lots of sugar of course, and made my way over to the Headquarters for another day. When I got to my desk, I was welcomed by Morgan saying, "Need some FBI sludge this morning Reid? Or did you bring your own cup of sugar today?"

"Yeah, I brought my own for a change, I appreciate you asking though," I answered with a slight smile.

As I said that, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Emily had just walked in. She walked up to Morgan and I and said, "Morgan," she nodded and he returned the gesture, "Reid. Hey Reid, you look better today," she commented.

"Really? How so?"

"I don't know, you just look more cheery and well-rested I guess," she said.

"Well, I did get a lot more sleep than usual," I answered. Just then, Hotch walked in with two beautiful girls, but only one caught my eye. A petite girl, about 5' 5", with stormy grey eyes behind her thick-rimmed glasses and chestnut-coloured hair, that was half black, and it suited her. She had pale, almost ghostly pale, flawless skin, but she had a European look to her as well. She had curves in all the right places, which I didn't usually notice on a girl, not to mention that I noticed how her ass filled out her jeans. Something was up with me today, but I enjoyed it.

MORGAN'S POV

I was listening to Emily talk to Reid when Hotch walked in with two smokin' hot young ladies, but the one that caught my eye was the taller one. She looked to be about 5'11", with green eyes and dark brown hair. She was tan, with flawless skin and had the best cheek bones I'd seen in years. She had a small waist, but had amazing curves. She filled out her jeans perfectly, and I couldn't wait to… get to know her.

I looked over at Reid, and he was staring at the smaller girl like she was the first hot girl he'd ever seen…probably the only hot girl he's noticed, but I'll cut him some slack because the kid is still well… a kid, and being a profiler doesn't give him much of a shot at having a social life anyways.

Hotch and the girls walked up and Hotch said, "Everyone these are our new agents Rachel," he said pointing to the smaller girl, "and Katrina," he said pointing to the goddess in front of me.

"H-hi, it's r-really nice to meet you all, I've heard so much about you from my Uncle Jason. As you k-know, I'm Rachel. I have an IQ of 189, h-have an eidetic memory, and I'm 24 years old," she stuttered out, it was kind of funny, she's worse than Reid when it comes to talking to strangers. Wait…. Did she say 189? Holy shit she's smarter than Reid! By two IQ points, but still. Then the Katrina spoke up,

"Hi! I'm Katrina, obviously, and I've also heard all about you from My Uncle Aaron. I have an IQ of 188, have what you call a photographic memory, and I'm also 24. What Rachel forgot to mention, or just assumed you knew, is that we've known each other for just about our whole lives." Well, how about that, they're _both_ smarter than Reid. Interesting. They also seem to be polar opposites in almost every way, and it's kind of creepy if you ask me. Rachel was clearly not used to being around people too much, and Katrina was extremely outgoing and bubbly, they balanced each other out. Rachel leaned up and whispered something in Katrina's ear and Katrina's eyes widened, then looked at her friend with an inquisitive look, and when Rachel nodded and simultaneously blushed, she just smirked and whispered something back. Rachel proceeded to giggle at her friend and rolled her eyes, and then whispered something back, effectively leaving everyone out of their little conversation.

Katrina pushed Rachel in the direction of Reid, whispering something to her, and started to make her way over to me. I think I'm going to like this girl.

KATRINA'S POV

When I walked into the BAU for my first day with Uncle Aaron and Rach, expecting a lot of things, but what I didn't expect was to see a Chocolate God, who I figured out to be Derek Morgan, standing in the bullpen with two other people.

I quickly checked him out, but looked away quickly to make sure I didn't look suspiciously creepy. He had chiseled muscles under the tight t-shirt he was wearing, and I think I nearly drooled just remembering them. He had a strong jaw and features that were all man, including coal black eyes that looked like they could see into your soul. I turned my attention to my Uncle, who introduced us, and Rach and I told them a little about ourselves.

Rach proceeded to tell me, "Kat, I think I'm crushing on the one who I'm pretty sure is Dr. Spencer Reid. He's kinda cute." I looked at her with wide eyes asking with my eyes, "are you serious?" and she nodded and blushed.

I smirked at her and whispered, "Well I think the Chocolate God standing beside him is pretty F.I.N.E. if you ask me." She just giggled and rolled her eyes at my response, knowing that it was what I usually said whenever I spotted an attractive guy.

"Really? I didn't notice. Kat? I need you to help me get a step in the right direction, I really want to get to know him, other than what I know already from my Uncle," my best friend said in a mousy voice in my ear.

"Okay, here you go," I whispered, pushing her towards Dr. Reid, "Go get 'em Tiger," I said, and made my over to the Chocolate Adonis that was Derek Morgan. "Hey," I said shaking his hand.

"Hey, I'm Morgan but you probably already know that," He said in an absolute panty dropping tone.

"Yeah," I giggled, "I do, but thanks for introducing yourself anyways. Hey, why don't you try to tell me something I _don't_ know about you," I smirked.

"You're on Baby Girl," he said in a confident tone. I just smirked, chuckled and went with it, silently wondering how Rachel was doing with the good Doctor.

RACHEL'S POV

When Katrina pushed me towards Dr. Reid, I almost fell over my own two feet, but got caught by fairly strong arms and pulled into a lean chest. Looking up, I realized it was the very man I was pushed towards, and blushed profusely.

"Y-You okay?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Y-yeah, thanks," I gulped, "Sorry for falling into you, I'm pretty clumsy at times, especially when I'm nervous."

"It's fine. Rather me than the floor I suppose."

"Yeah, the floor and I don't like each other too much, although we have been acquainted fairly often," I giggled out. It was true. I don't know what I did to the floor, but it despised me. I guess he realized he was still holding on to me, because he let me go, albeit reluctantly. I frowned a bit, but backed up nonetheless.

"Anyways, you're Dr. Reid, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but you can just call me Reid, Spencer, Spence, whatever fits your fancy really."

"Ooh, Spence fits you, I'll use that," I said smiling. "So Spence, I need to know more about you than just what my Uncle told me, and I'd rather not have to snoop and use my computer skills to get it," I said.

"We have another computer genius? _Finally!_" I heard someone yell from a few feet away. I looked over and saw a blonde who I'm sure was Penelope Garcia, due to the fact that there was only one computer whiz in the BAU. According to my Uncle, only one person was _that_ bubbly

"Yup, always have, and always will be a computer whiz, but I'm nowhere as good as you Garcia."

"Oh stop, I'm blushing," she said while smiling. Hotch interrupted then.

"Ladies, I still haven't given you your badges, so come with me to my office and you can get back to getting to know everyone,"

"Okay Hotch," I said at the same time Kat said,

"Alright Unc." I laughed at her, joined her, and walked up the stairs to Hotch's office.

REID'S POV

As I watched her walk away, I couldn't help but notice the smile on Rachel's face as she laughed at her best friend. Morgan stepped beside me and said, "You got the hots for Shorty?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," I admitted.

"Can't blame you, but I think Katrina is pretty gorgeous herself. I think I'll get to know her better than I usually would get to know her, then take her out clubbing or something," Morgan said looking at the two girls walk away. He then continued to walk to his own desk to sit down.

I sat down at my own desk and thought about Rachel. She was so shy, just like me, and when I let her go after I caught her, she seemed just about as disappointed as I was. She had even frowned, and it was quite adorable. I think I was falling for this girl, and I was falling _hard. _

MORGAN'S POV

I had watched Katrina and Rachel walk away to Hotch's, but mostly Katrina. I loved the way she smiled, the way she walked. Hell, I loved everything about her. I went and sat down at my desk, and my thoughts started to drift to Katrina. She was so bubbly, and energetic. She had an air of confidence around her that I loved in a girl, and it doesn't matter that she's drop dead gorgeous, it's just a bonus. I think I'm falling for this girl, and falling _hard_. Hotch is going to fricking kill me.

**A/N: well here's the first chapter! It took me so long to write, and I apologize to my BFF, cus she's my beta and she's been bitching to me about getting it done for like EVER! :P **

**Please Review!**

**xxx treehugger xxx**

**Rachel's sexy beta reader KatrinaAllard was here , hehehe ;) **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chappie numero two! I'm sorry if it took so long to update, but I've been trying to do both my stories at once, so, yeah! :)**

RACHEL'S POV

When we got into Aaron's office, he shut the door behind him and faced us.

"Aaron, why did you _really_ call us into your office? We already got our badges, on the ride here," I pointed out.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you two know that I expect you to act professionally, and that I want you to try to get to know _everyone_ on the team equally, not just the men," he said looking at us sternly.

"Okay Uncle Aaron, will do," Katrina said, looking defiant, "but we can still socialize with the men, right?"

Aaron sighed, "Yes Katrina, you can." Poor Aaron. He looks so exasperated…

"Do _you _understand, Rachel?" he questioned me.

"You think I _don't _understand Aaron?" I said in mock ignorance with a smile on my face, "It's almost impossible for me _not _to understand!"

"Yes, yes, you being a genius and such. Well, we should probably get out there, or they'll figure out I was lying about the badges," Aaron said with just a twitch of a smile showing on the corner of his mouth.

We walked outside his office as I said, "Well, well, well. _Someone _has a sense of humor today. And do my eyes deceive me? Aaron Hotchner,_ smiling?_ Dare I say, enjoying his day? The Apocalypse is upon us folks!" Katrina burst out laughing at my unusual display of being an extrovert, and the way I just dissed her uncle. I cracked a smile as well, that is, until I saw the _entire_ team looking at us with amusement glittering in their eyes. I blushed. "Oh! Um…. Aaron, I forgot something in your car, I'm going to retrieve it now, before I forget," I stammered out, a blush staining my cheeks, I'm sure.

Katrina called out before I reached the elevator, "HEY! I thought us geniuses never forgot stuff!"

"I have an eidetic memory, Katrina, as do you. It helps me remember where I have last put things, and whatever else I need. It, however, does not help me remember to retrieve those things from where I last put them. You should know that," I responded with a teasing smile, then shut the elevator doors, effectively escaping from my humiliating outburst.

MORGAN'S POV

We all watched Rachel leave to get what she "forgot" in Hotch's car with extreme humor. She was so bad with being an extrovert, it was kind of endearing. When the elevator doors closed, we all burst out laughing, like Katrina had done as soon as the comment had been made. "Wow Hotch, do you not smile at all? Seriously, your niece's best friend seems to think so," I commented with a smirk and amusement coursing through me. Hotch looked a little sheepish.

"I like her," Garcia commented, "she's a little quiet though."

"She's gone through shit. She'll be quiet for a while, till she warms up to you all. Till then, just be nice, and don't give her a reason to not trust you," Katrina said looking wistfully after her friend. Suddenly, Katrina sprinted off after Rachel, tears brimming in her eyes. I was alarmed to say the least; she didn't look like the type to cry.

"They've both gone through shit, and they won't forget it. _Ever_," Hotch said looking a little pained himself. Hotch just swore. He _never_ swears. I ran after her, but down the stairs so I could console her. I was almost right behind her in the parking lot, but fell back. What was I doing? I barely knew this girl. I stayed in the shadows to see how Katrina's mousy friend could console her. Katrina had broke down completely, sobbing and all, but was still stumbling towards Rachel. Rachel heard the sobs and turned around.

"Katrina! What-," she cut herself off when she looked into Katrina's eyes, and the look of confusion on her face was replaced with understanding and concern. She gathered Katrina in her arms, and sat herself down on the hard, cracked pavement with Katrina in her lap. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you. Not now, not _ever_. It'll be okay," Katrina was still sobbing, but she had calmed down quite a bit, and was clutching to Rachel like her life depended on it. She looked like she was almost choking Rachel, but Rachel was either not bothered by it, or was _really_ good at hiding her discomfort. "Morgan, I can see you, could you come and get Aaron's keys and my badge, and go inside the building? I'll be up with Katrina in a minute," Rachel's voice floated over to my hiding spot, making me jump. How did she know I was here? Nonetheless, I sauntered over to her whereabouts.

"I'll take Katrina from you, Rachel. I don't think you can carry her," I said. She turned to face me, and gave me a scowl.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my best friend to the elevator, even up the stairs, Derek, so take Aaron's keys so I don't stab her please," she commanded angrily, but still quietly. I was taken aback. How could this girl, who was no more than 110 pounds, carry her taller and more filled out friend?

"Are you sure?" I said uncertainly.

"Positive," she said, standing up with ease, "She's not as heavy as she looks, you know. She has a very small body mass index for a girl her height." She started walking away from me, not staggering one bit, even with Katrina having her in a chokehold. I ran after her after the shock wore off, and watched as she carried her up the stairs.

"Why are you taking the stairs, Rachel?" I asked.

"I'm proving a point, Derek. Just because I'm a genius, doesn't mean I do not have the physical capabilities of a regular human being. Plus, my dad made me carry flour bags heavier than her," she said, looking at me with a gleam of humor in her eyes.

"But the BAU office is, like, seven floors up! That's fourteen flights of stairs, Rachel!" I nearly shouted.

"Exactly," she said, "No big deal, and before you ask, no my dad was not a baker. My mom was and my dad was a football coach. A lot of heavy weight training and self defense training for his little girl was an order, so I'm perfectly capable of doing this with no problems at all. Even though it's been quite a while," she said, all humor vanishing from her face. She looked down at Katrina, who had incidentally fallen asleep. Wait, she said 'was'….

"What happened to you parents? You used the past tense," I asked.

"You caught that, huh? Well, they were murdered," She growled out, angry tears falling down her face. She sat down, probably because of her blurred vision. I was shocked. She sounded so pissed off; I was actually scared to find out who caused this little mousy girl to be filled with so much hate.

"By who?" I said. She wiped her eyes and began walking again. She was silent for a while, and she only spoke one more time, right before we entered the office, and what she did say stopped me dead in my tracks.

"George Foyet, that's who. That bastard stole my parents from me, and Haley from Hotch. Next time I see that heartless _thing_, I'm getting my revenge. He took my parents from me when I was _twelve_, Derek, he deprived me of a normal life, and he's going to fucking pay." And she walked into the office, leaving me stunned into silence.

REID'S POV

The team and I watched as Morgan rushed after Katrina, who was in the verge of a mental breakdown. I walked over to the window to observe where Katrina was running to, when I saw Rachel bending over in Hotch's car, obviously looking for whatever she had forgotten. I don't know what happened, but I found myself having to…adjust certain parts of my anatomy because of my overactive imagination plunging into what they call "the gutter".

I was snapped out of my hardly respectable thoughts when I saw Katrina staggering over to Rachel while sobbing. Rachel stood up and turned around so fast, I thought she was going to topple, but she didn't. She started to say something, but she stopped and looked at Katrina in understanding, then gathered Katrina in her arms and sat down on the ground. She comforted Katrina then looked up when Katrina had calmed down considerably, and turned an annoyed look at whoever was at the entrance to the building. She spoke, and I watched as Morgan walked over to her and said something that made Rachel scowl at him and retaliate while standing up with Katrina in her arms with ease. "Wow, that's amazing," I said.

"What's going down Junior G Man?" Garcia questioned.

"Rachel is definitely stronger than she looks," I answered.

"What are you talking abou- Whoa," Garcia said, stunned, looking as Rachel, who looked to be about 110 pounds, carried her significantly taller friend to the entrance and into the building with ease, while leaving Morgan stunned for a little bit, then raced after her. I became a little jealous, because Morgan always seemed to get along with the women so well, and Rachel had easily talked to Morgan, when she seemed to have so much trouble talking to everyone else, not including myself. I turned back to the bullpen and waited for Rachel, Katrina, and Morgan to come up.

After a few minutes, I got a little worried. They should be back by now, the office is only 7 floors up, and it doesn't take long to use the elevator…

I was broken out of my worrisome thoughts when the stairwell doors opened, revealing a tearing Rachel carrying a sleeping Katrina. "Aaron," she sighed, looking tired and slightly angry, "it happened again." Hotch rushed over quickly and quietly, gingerly picked Katrina up, and rushed over to his office, with Rachel trailing behind quietly. I was surprised when Rachel turned around and quietly said, "Spence, could you come in here please? And bring Morgan, he's still in the stairwell," then turned around and walked into Hotch's office. I stood there for a bit in shock. She's just taking all of this in stride. And she mentioned that "it" happened again, so that means Katrina has broken down more than once before. I sprung into action, running into the stairwell, grabbing a stunned looking Morgan, and practically dragging him into Hotch's office. Morgan had snapped out of his daze when we saw Katrina lain out on Hotch's desk, with Rachel looking over her like an actual doctor. She had her bag on Hotch's chair, and was monitoring Katrina's heart rate with a stethoscope, checking her blood pressure, and the dilation of her pupils. She had no look of concern on her face; in fact, she looked quite relieved at the results, and serene doing her job.

"She'll be fine, Aaron, it's been quite some time since an episode, so she's been making progress. I'm so relieved," Rachel said looking at Aaron, then turned to look at us. "I'm sorry for calling you guys into here, I just wanted some support, and she'll need the moral support for when she tries to wake up, and I want her to see if she'll remember you. Derek, I need you to hold her hand and try to get her to come back to you by talking to her, and Spence, c'mere, When she woke up after her last episode, she was slightly suicidal, and I really hope it doesn't happen again." I was shocked. She wanted _my _support instead of anyone else's? Me, the one she barely knows. Not Hotch. I shrugged it off, and walked over to her. I thought standing by her would be comforting enough, but she bit her lip, and grabbed my hand, squeezing it momentarily. I noticed that as Morgan was talking to Katrina, her body language was slightly changing, when all of a sudden, she woke up. She looked over at Rachel, then at our joined hands and smirked.

"Damn girl, you go get him!" Katrina said to Rachel. Rachel just blushed, but didn't let go of my hand, which greatly surprised me, but hey, I'm not complaining. Katrina seemed to notice that someone was holding her hand, and turned around.

"Morgan, why are you holding my hand? Rachel, did I have an episode again?" she asked.

"Yeah, you did, I'm glad you came back right away this time. I don't think I could have handled it if it lasted for a week like last time."

"Hey," Morgan interrupted, "why don't we get out of here after work, and hit a club or something, it's a weekend, so we can get completely plastered too. Ya know, to relieve the stress of the day."

"Plastered?" I said at the same time Rachel said, "Really? Plastered?"

Katrina piped in, "Dr. Reid, it means get drunk. _Really_ drunk," she smirked at us one more time, then turned to Derek. "Yeah, I'm game. Let's do it up!" she yelled excitedly.

"I'm in too," Rachel said, "It's been a while since we went clubbing Kat." She smiled at me. "You should come, it would be fun," God, what a beautiful smile.

I managed to choke out, "S-sure sounds great," And gave her a smile back.

Hotch decided to interject then. "I think the whole team deserves a break from the office. We'll join you, so then the ladies can get to know _everyone_ on the team."

Katrina and Rachel sighed at the exact same time, and did so again with their eye rolling. It was a little bit creepy, but obviously, they've had this talk before. We all walked outside of Hotch's office now that Katrina was out of her almost coma-like stature. Katrina stood at the edge of the railing and yelled down at the team who was looking up at her with worry, "Alright people, let's get our wok done now, because we're all going clubbing after work!" she smiled as everyone looked happily up at her.

Emily yelled uncharacteristically loud, "Yes! Let's do this!" everyone looked at her strangely and Emily muttered, "What? I like to party…"

Rachel cracked a smile at her and said, "Emily, you and I are going to be great friends, I can feel it." Apparently, Rachel likes to party, which is odd, because she's an introvert, much like me. Oh, well, everyone has their guilty pleasures…

With those comments, we all went back to our desks to finish our paperwork, all of us awaiting the end of the day, so we could unwind.

AT THE END OF THE DAY…..

KATRINA'S POV

I was practically twitching, ready to get out of the office and go clubbing. As soon as it was quitting time, I bounced out my desk chair. I sprinted over to Rachel's desk, and as usual, she was drawing because she had finished her paperwork hours ago. It was only a few minutes before I had, actually. I looked over her shoulder, and saw a detailed picture of a silhouette in the middle of a forest; lost.

"Wow, Rach, this is great," I commented.

She jumped a fraction of a bit, then turned around, smiling a little bit. "Thanks, I was inspired by….someone," she said, looking over at Reid, who did in fact look a little lost in his thoughts.

"Ha, lost…. Well we gotta go get ready, so let's go!" I yelled, grabbing her wrist, and dragging her out the door. "Hey Morgan! Which club are we going to?" I asked him.

"I'll come get you two ladies, just call me when you're ready. But first, I'll need your number and your address," he smirked a bit and I saw what he was up to.

"Sneaky son of a bitch," I muttered. Rachel was the only one who heard me, and started laughing uncontrollably. I ignored her, and wrote down my cell number and our house address on a piece of paper, and handed it to him. "I'll need your number to call you, you know that, right?" I said.

"Ahh yes, you do. Well, here you go," he said, handing me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Alright, now….We're off!" I yelled, grabbing Uncle Aaron's keys, and sprinting off with Rachel before Uncle Aaron would notice. We drove to our house, which was right next to my Uncle Aaron's, actually. I parked in Uncle Aaron's driveway, then we both ran inside to our rooms. I put my outfit on and rushed into Rachel's room, then burst out laughing. We were basically wearing the same thing: black skinny jeans, black pumps, and Rachel was wearing a black tank top, while I was wearing a grey one. Her makeup was slightly heavier around her eyes, but she usually looked like that when she wasn't working. My hair was slightly wavy, and hers was pin straight, with her fringe bangs going across her right eye.

"Damn girl! You look smokin' hot!" I said to her.

She just smiled up at me, with her being 6 inches smaller than me and said, "Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're the smokin' one! God, I wish I was taller, you make me feel so small," she said, laughing. "We should go see Jack before we call Morgan. I miss him," Rachel said.

"Yeah, let's go." Rachel smiled and sprinted down the stairs, over to my Uncle's house. Rachel really loved Jack, as did I. He was like the little brother we always wanted, but never got to have. I got outside just as Jessica was letting Rachel into the house.

I ran a little faster so Jessica wouldn't have to answer the door again, and I heard Jack yell, "WACHEL!" excitedly. I smiled widely and walked in to see Jack jumping into Rachel's arms.

"Hey Jack! I missed you! How was your day?" Rachel asked him.

"It was awesome. I got to pway at the pawk!" He said excitedly. Ah, the simple pleasures of being a three-year old.

"That's really cool! But hey, I think Katrina wants to say hi before we have to go as well." Jack turned his attention to me and jumped out of Rachel's arms and into mine, while screaming, "KATWINA! Did you heaw? I pwayed at the pawk today!"

"I heard, Jack. That sounds like a lot of fun! We should take you sometime again!" I said.

"Yeah!" He said.

"Well buddy, we got to go, can I have a kiss for your dad?" Rachel asked.

"Okay!" he said, and gave Rachel a loud, wet kiss on her cheek. She laughed and gave him a hug.

"We'll see you soon, buddy, have fun with your Aunty!" and with that, we went over to our house, and I called Morgan on his cell.

On the third ring, he picked up, and I heard the bass pumping in the background. "Hello?"

"Hey Morgan, it's Katrina. Come pick us up, cus I do not want to miss the party, and apparently neither does Rachel," I said, looking over at Rachel, who was sitting impatiently on our couch, glaring at the clock. I stifled a snicker at her expression.

"Oh! Hey! Yeah, I'll be there in around 20 minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then, bye!" I answered and hung up my phone. "He'll be here in around 20 minutes. Chill out, and stop glaring imaginary death lasers from your eyes at the clock, it won't move any faster, you know that," I said to Rachel, who had continued her glare on the clock.

"I know that," she sighed, "**But, I still wish the Law of Time was under my control, so I could manipulate it to my will."**

"We all do, girly, we all do." I sat down next to her, and we just watched the television until there was a car honking outside. Rachel and I jumped up at the same time and rushed outside to Morgan's car. We got to the bar, and walked inside. The bass was pumping, there were people drinking and dancing, and I loved it. It reminded me of the partying I did the last time I went to college. We were led to the table where the team was, and sat down.

"Wow, you two look really nice," JJ commented.

"Not just nice, you two are _hot_!" Garcia said.

"Thank-you," Rachel muttered, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Oh! Aaron, Jack told me to give you this," Rachel said, then gave him a peck on the cheek, much drier than the one Jack gave her.

Uncle Aaron smiled. "Thanks. Obviously, you went to go see Jack."

"How did you have time to see Jack?" Garcia questioned.

"Oh, we live beside Uncle Aaron," I said. "It's convenient, because we watch Jack all the time, plus I can see my uncle every day."

"Yep! It's nice to see Aaron and Jack almost every day," Rachel said looking down just slightly.

"What about your uncle, Rachel?" Emily asked, curiosity about Gideon oozing through her words.

"Oh, um, well, I haven't seen him in a few weeks, but, he lives quite far away, so I see him as often as I can. I miss him though, he's helped me through a lot," she said with a sad smile on her face. God, did he help her after what happened with Foyet.

I decided to ease the tension a bit. "Well, I'm getting a drink, anyone want anything?"

"I'll have a…Oooh, I want a Blow Job!" Rachel said, all sadness lost on her face. Reid choked on his drink, and Garcia just cackled like a madwoman.

"I'll have that too, it sounds yummy," Garcia said.

"I'll have a Barracuda," Emily said smiling, "Thanks."

"I'll have a rum and coke," Uncle Aaron said.

"I'll just have another glass of scotch please," David added.

"That's everything? No one needs a refill?" I asked.

"No, I'm good," Morgan said.

"I'm also okay," Reid said, still recovering from his little choking spell.

"Okey Doke, I'll be back right away," I said, then sauntered off.

"How is she going to be able to carry all those drinks?" Reid questioned.'

"Oh she has her ways." Rachel said mysteriously. I laughed to myself and made my way to the bar, shoving people out of my way if necessary.

"Hey, what can I get you?" the bartender said, smiling at me in a friendly matter. I smiled back.

"Umm let's see, two Blow Jobs, a Barracuda, a rum and coke, a scotch, and….. A Liquid Sex please. Oh! And could I get a tray to put these on? I don't think I'll be able to carry all of these."

"I don't know….. We're not supposed to give them away," he said warily.

"Pretty please? I promise to give it back!"

"Okay…" he said reluctantly, then handed me a tray with the drinks on it. I paid for the drinks, thanked the bartender, and started to maneuver through the dancing bodies.

Rachel noticed this and commented, "I told you she had her ways." Everyone whipped their heads around to see me still maneuvering my way around people, and laughed.

"Well," I huffed, "it took some convincing for the bartender to give me the stupid tray, but here we are, Blow Jobs for Rachel and Garcia, a Barracuda for Emily, Rum and Coke for Uncle Aaron, Scotch for David, and a Liquid Sex for me." I sat down and took a big gulp of my drink. Morgan just stared at me. "What?"

"They have a drink called Liquid Sex?"

"Hells yeah! It's my favourite drink!" I exclaimed.

"Okay then, nice to know. Would you like to go dance?"

My heart skipped a few beats. I downed the rest of my drink and slammed it down on the table. "Sure, let's go!" Rachel sniggered at my eagerness, but didn't say anything, thank god.

Morgan grabbed my hand, and dragged me between the grinding couples, to a fairly secluded spot, away from the team. We danced fairly innocently for a while, but as the music got more upbeat, our bodies moved closer together, until we were completely pressed against each other, grinding similar to the people around us. I could feel Morgan's…..problem against my lower back, but that didn't stop me from dancing the same way.

What did stop me, however, was Derek whispering in my ear, "You're going to have to stop that Baby Girl, or you're going to find yourself pinned against a wall, causing a spectacle." I shivered involuntarily.

"Well, let's leave before a spectacle begins. We'll be back though, cus I'm not being taken home for a while now, Morgan," I retaliated. He nodded against my neck, and we headed towards the back door. We swiftly exited the bar, and found myself pinned against the nearest wall. "Couldn't wait, could we?"

"Nope, you're too sexy for your own damn good," I tried to retaliate, but I was quickly silenced by Derek's mouth on my own. Our kiss was hungry and full of passion, a mix of tongue, teeth, and lips pressing together. That is, until Uncle Aaron broke our little make-out session up.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded. (A/N I desperately wanted to end it here, but I'm not that mean, so imma continue)

"Oh, you know, making out with my co-workers, the usual stuff," I said.

"On the first day? Really Katrina? You don't see Rachel running off with Reid for God's sake." Just then, Rachel and Reid strolled out of the bar, hands linked, looking like they were going somewhere. I smirked at my uncle, silently saying 'Oh, really?'

"Where are you two going?" I asked, smirking at Rachel.

Rachel and Reid turned around looking a little surprised, but Rachel replied smoothly, "I'm taking Reid to my spot, Katrina. He likes to draw like me, so I decided to share it with him." Oh Rachel, always the innocent one.

"Alright, but no funny business," I said mock-seriously.

"Yes _mom,_" Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Same goes for you, use protection, and all that jazz. Hope you have condoms Dr. D, I don't wanna be an aunty yet." I burst out laughing, while Derek looked plain confused. Rachel laughed quietly at Derek's face.

"Well, we're off, we'll be back soon," Rachel said. And with that, she took Reid's hand again, and they strolled off to Rachel's spot.

"Well," I sighed, "I'm going back inside, I need something to drink." And I walked inside with Uncle Aaron and Derek trailing behind me. This was not going to be fun until Rachel got back. At least I'll have some time to get to know the team….

**A/N: There we go! As you can see, this is a really long chapter, so I apologize for taking so long, life's hectic. But enough with excuses. And if you're wondering about Haley, she just died earlier on. If you're wondering about Rachel's recent nickname for Morgan, I'm a big My Chemical Romance junkie, so I made a Fabulous Killjoys reference for those who didn't know. I encourage you to keep reading, for I will keep on with the cases soon!**

**xxx treehugger xxx**

**beta'd by Rachel's really sexy beta KatrinaAllard who just so happens to love MCR as well, hells to the yeah. Dayem girl, loving me and Morgan together!**

**-KatrinaAllard **


	4. MASSIVE AN

**WARNING! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**A/N: Hey guys, I hate to do this to you, since I know how much everybody HATES these long A/N'S, but I have made the decision to remove both of my stories, and try again. **

**I am going to write these chapters on paper and type them up, but I will almost finish these stories before I actually post up the first chapters online.**

**For A Series Of Peculiarly Fortunate Events, the story line will stay mostly the same, but I'm going to change some scenes to make them what I think is better.**

**And for my story, I've Finally Found You, I'm going to tweak the storyline quite a bit, since I've come to hate the Bella/Jake pairing. **

**I apologize for any inconveniences I've caused to my readers for doing this, but shit happens, so take what you've got and be happy with it. **

**I hope you'll stay tuned! :)**

**xoxo treehugger xoxo **


End file.
